


That's the Brains Talking

by dammitimcallingyoumine



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is alive, And the use of sheep brains as a substitute for alcohol/drugs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitimcallingyoumine/pseuds/dammitimcallingyoumine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post by everydaysamonday: "please someone write kieren high on sheep’s brains being all affectionate with simon and embarrassing himself or i will".</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Brains Talking

“Amy,” Simon says slowly once he answers the door. “What did you do?”

Standing before him on the doorstep of the bungalow is Amy and Kieren, both of who look up at Simon and burst out giggling when they realise he’s answered the door.

“You’re always so serious, Mr Prophet,” Amy sing-songs. As she does so, she gently begins to detangle herself from Kieren, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him into the bungalow. Kieren goes willingly, a carefree smile placed on his mouth. “ _Someone_ had a few too many bites of sheeps’ brains –” She looks pointedly at Kieren, who has now already wrapped his arms around Simon. “ – and all he wants to do is cuddle.”

Kieren buries his face into Simon’s jumper, sighing contently before mumbling something about never letting go never ever ever ever –

“I’m just here to drop my first husband off,” Amy explains, already turning around. “Can’t send him home in this state, can we?”

“Where are you going?” Simon calls out as she starts to walk away.

“To Phillip’s,” Comes her response. “I would hate to be a third-wheel to you lovebirds!”

And with that, Simon is left with a Kieren Walker that can’t seem to stop himself swaying.

*

They eventually end up lying on the sofa when Simon points out that they can’t stay in the hallway all night. (“I bet we could,” Kieren had mumbled while Simon led him into the living room. “We could totally do this all day and forever.”) Kieren rests his head on Simon’s chest while Simon attempts to smooth down the ruffled tuffs of hair his boyfriend is sporting.

“You should’ve come with us,” Kieren says.

“I didn’t want to intrude. You and Amy were celebrating your friendship anniversary.”

“BDFF anniversary,” Kieran corrects. “But I missed you.”

Simon can’t help but smile at that, admiring the slight pout that Kieren puts on as he looks up at him. “And I you,” He says. “But you’ve got me now.”

“Haven’t I got you always?”

Simon freezes at this, his once restless hands now still, his fingers paused in their motion. There’s a difference between commitment and dedication - between love and power - and Simon has found himself confusing the two before when it came to the ULA. With Kieren, the definitions were clear to him. With Kieren, it was like having someone pull you above the ocean’s surface and showing you the world, when you hadn’t realised you’d been underwater in the first place. “I – yes? Yes. Of course you do.”

“Good,” Kieren states triumphantly. “Because you have me always too.” Simon doesn’t even have the chance to formulate a response before Kieren starts talking again. “I want to draw you. Again. I drew you before, did I tell you that? I think I told you that. Maybe. But I had to do that one from memory, and I’d like to draw you properly. In paint this time, not charcoal. I was thinking blue – do you like blue? _I_ like blue. Blue suits you.”

“Doesn’t blue symbolise sadness?”

Kieren scrunches his nose up at this, and Simon has to resist the urge to lean down and kiss him between the crinkle that forms between his eyebrows as he does so. “Blue is endless. It’s the same colour as the sky and the sea. I think... I think it’s the same colour as the sky and the sea. I’m not sure, the last time I looked up, everything was moving, so I didn’t get to clarify. The point is that blue is about possibility. And it looks nice. Like you.”

Sitting up slightly, Kieren moves to kiss Simon, his lips landing on the corner of the older man’s mouth rather than at their centre. Kieren stifles a giggle by burying his face into Simon’s neck, while Simon reaches a hand up to cup Kieren’s chin, tilting his face back to look at him.

“Kissing is hard work,” Kieren says.

“Lucky for you,” Simon replies, guiding Kieren’s face towards his own until the only space between them is the inevitability of what will happen. “I think it’s something I can help you with.”

Kieren smiles throughout the whole kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets Simon lead. When Simon pulls back, Kieren still tips forward on instinct, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses over his boyfriend’s face.

“I can’t take your name.” Kieren tells him suddenly. “It doesn’t sound right.”

Simon, confused by the abrupt change, can only offer Kieren a baffled expression as an answer.

“Simon Walker sounds much better,” Kieren explains.

“W-what?”

“Or we could double barrel, I’m not sure how attached you are to your family name. But I’m very attached to you, and if you really want, I could be persuaded.”

Kieren kisses Simon again, sloppily and off centre, but Simon can’t picture anything better. When he breaks away from the kiss, Kieren whines softly, and Simon almost caves and kisses him again before he can find the courage to ask: “Is this something you’ve thought about a lot?”

“Kissing?”

“No, I meant… the future.”

Kieren tilts his head to the side, a far away look in his eyes as he tries to form a response. Part of Simon knows that it’s unfair to take advantage of Kieren when he’s out of sorts, but he’s struggling to believe that Kieren would ever think of something so wonderful with Simon in mind.

“For a really really reeeeeeally long time I didn’t think I had a future,” Kieren says at last. “I have one now. And I want you to be part of it. Not right now though. Mum and Dad would kill us both. Right now there’s kissing. And cuddling. We’re the greatest at those things.”

And, well… who’s Simon to argue with that?

*

“I’m sorry,” Kieren mutters into the sun-spilled air the following morning.

They’re lying in bed together, since Simon eventually managed to coax Kieren to move from the sofa with the promise of blankets and more space to optimise cuddling potential.

“What for?” Simon asks, rubbing at his eyes as he turns to face Kieren, his words thick with sleep. “For hogging the covers again?”

Kieren kicks him softly, causing Simon to smile.

“No, for the babbling,” Kieren admits, not quite able to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do you remember everything you said?”

“I remember bits and pieces,” Kieren answers slowly. “And I – I talked a lot, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

Kieren groans, curling closer towards Simon.

“And,” Simon adds. “You were clingy.”

“I am not clingy.” Kieren says defiantly.

“You were slightly attached to me. Attached in the same way the ceiling is to the walls, and my arms to my shoulders.”

“I was not.” Kieren scrunches up his face, his mind reeling through all of the worst-case scenarios that he could have fallen into. “Really, though, what did I say?”

Simon reaches out, brushing a few stray hairs out of Kieren’s face; letting his fingers graze over Kieren’s cheek. His touch lingers there, his thumb stroking lightly against the pale skin. Simon wants to reach out and take all of his worries away.

“I promise: you didn’t say anything I wasn’t happy to listen to,” Is all Simon tells him before moving closer, kissing Kieren between his eyebrows, silencing his fears.


End file.
